The invention relates to a link mechanism unit included in a link mechanism for an endoscopic forceps in which forceps cups are mutually opened and closed by remotely operating the link mechanism disposed on the side of the distal end.
Generally, a link mechanism unit of an endoscopic forceps is assembled such that plural links constituting a link mechanism overlap with each other in a link coupling portion, and then coupled to one another such that a coupling pin is welded to links by laser welding or the like. However, a laser welding apparatus is expensive and hence it is often that such an apparatus cannot be used in a usual production process.